


if you hold onto your childhood

by nightofdean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae!Bruce Banner, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: "You must not give your name to the fae, my child," said the mother to her foolish son.





	if you hold onto your childhood

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by 'if you carry your childhood with you, you never become older' by syros which i listened to while writing.

 'Who are you?'

The fae-like child giggled and flew into the bough of the tree. His smooth bare ankles hanging just out of Thor's reach, he could pull him down if he wanted to.

He was too focused on the strange fae in front of him. Another high giggle erupted from the fae as he twisted in the air and peered at Thor between the greenery. The fae had yet to answer Thor. 

'Who are you?' 

The fae smiled. 

'Who wants to know?' Said the fae, from a moss covered branch, too high up for Thor to reach. The fae was no older than him, but Thor's mother had told him the stories about the fair folk, this one was young though, it couldn't be too dangerous.

Thor puffed up his chest ready to boast. 'I am Thor O-'

'Thor, no!' A hand was slapped on his mouth before he could finish the grand introduction and Thor's mother took him away. 

Much later on he would realize she had saved his life. 

-

Bruce loved the forest, since it never changed and he never changed. He didn't know why, for as long as he could remember the forest surrounded him. One day he woke up and there he was, him and the forest. Bruce didn't remember much Before that, or even if there was a Before. 

Others like him appeared, other fae, the humans called him. Bruce just preferred his own name, thanks. Bruce mostly ignored the fae, they were annoying and was all together happier when they left. 

Sometimes he got terribly lonely and the forest would bring him a playmate just his age and they'd play and play and play. Then they'd get tired of him, but Bruce was so so lonely and didn't want them to leave so he asked them to stay for a bit longer, please. That was when his playmate always ran away, he didn't mean to make them scared. Bruce was so terribly lonely. 

That was why he stole that blonde boys toy that day.

That was how he met Thor.

 

 


End file.
